¿Qué nos pasó?
by Vicodin-Girl
Summary: Para pruebas de amor, está la distancia.
1. Chapter 1

Pasar más de un mes lejos de su, ahora novio, Tony Stark no le había sentado nada bien y aún faltaban más de tres semanas para volverlo a ver.

Hacía todo cuanto podía por llevar el mando de Stark Industries en California mientras él hacía tratos del otro lado del mundo, pero por primera vez, sus cuestiones personales se entrometían en su objetividad; eso no estaba nada bien.

La parte más inmadura de su mente vivía atemorizada de que se enredara con alguna ejecutiva extranjera, pero por otro lado confiaba en que no echaría a perder su relación de ese modo tan tonto.

Estaba esperando alguna llamada, o un mensaje, pero hacía dos días que tanto su celular como su buzón de voz no recibían señales de vida de Tony.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Con quién? ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Por qué tanto silencio? Todas esas preguntas no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, atormentándola.

* * *

_La vida pasa, el tiempo vuelva_

_La distancia no se acorta, al contrario me envenena y me parte el corazón..._

**¡He vuelto! Debo decir que extrañaba escribir, les cuento: me robaron mi laptop y no había tenido oportunidad de conseguir otra:(**


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba harto de no poder conciliar el sueño, por las mañanas se mantenía despierto a base de café y las noches le pasaban factura viendo como cambiaban los números rojos del reloj.

Extrañaba a Pepper, muchísimo. Y ni siquiera había reunido el valor suficiente para llamarla, o enviarle un mensaje siquiera. ¿La razón? Estaba asustado.

La conocía perfectamente y confiaba ciegamente en ella, pero aún así tenía miedo. Después de tanto tiempo fuera, sin saber gran cosa de él... La imaginación hacía de las suyas en sus sueños, poniéndole imágenes que lo torturaban y le hacían desistir de dormir.

¿Y si en ese tiempo alguien se había decidido a conquistarla? No era que los admiradores le faltaran precisamente...

Había decidido dejar pasar un tiempo para que ella lo buscara, pero el silencio esos días no hacía más que acrecentar sus temores.

Lo que él no sabía, es que ella también estaba pensando lo mismo...

* * *

_Las madrugadas son refugio de mi locura_

_Y los recuerdos me amenazan_

_Y me clavan por la espalda tantas dudas... _

**No tengo excusa para ser tan irresponsable :(**


	3. Chapter 3

Ocho horas de diferencia.

Para ella, eran las cuatro de la madrugada y no lograba dormirse; daba vueltas en la cama tratando de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Tony con alguna mujer de acento elegante y moral relajada. Sabía que debía confiar en él, pero su mente tenía muchas ganas de hacerla pasar un mal rato. Qué no daría por escuchar su voz aunque fuera dos segundos...

No pudo más, decidió ser ella quien terminara ese silencio de tres días [cualquiera pensaría que era una exageración, pero la verdad era que se estaba volviendo loca] se levantó a oscuras y tomó su teléfono móvil.

Ni siquiera lo buscó entre sus contactos, marcó el número de memoria y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

Para él, las ocho de la noche. La tarde iba cayendo y sus deberes junto con la misma. Al llegar al pequeño departamento que se había convertido en su hogar temporal, se dejó caer en un sillón. La lluvia se escuchaba detrás de la ventana de la sala, ya se había acostumbrado a las enormes nubes grises que lo cubrían todo la mayor parte del día y extrañaba el sol de California. Pero, sobre todo, extrañaba a Pepper.

Con la imagen de su sonrisa en la mente y el deseo de escuchar su voz, estiró la mano hasta alcanzar su celular.

Dejó pulsado el botón de marcación rápida y activó el altavoz.

"_Línea ocupada"_fue todo lo que se escuchó en el móvil de Pepper.

_"Línea ocupada" _fue la respuesta para el teléfono de Tony.

-¿Con quién estás hablando a las cuatro de la mañana?-se preguntó él en voz alta al colgar.

-¿Qué te tiene tan ocupado a las ocho de la noche?-masculló ella en la oscuridad.

* * *

_Tantas dudas..._

**Tenía ganitas de hacer un capítulo un poco irónico, gracias por sus reviews!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony no podía superar haber escuchado que el teléfono de Pepper estaba ocupado a las cuatro de la mañana. ¡Se suponía que tenía que estar dormida!

El reloj ya marcaba las once con cuarenta de la noche y algo dentro de sí le decía que era hora de llamarla, pero desistió y se fue a dormir, dejando el móvil en la mesa.

El día para Pepper había empezado hacía más de media hora, el sol apenas se asomaba por su ventana cuando salió de la ducha. Las ojeras le enmarcaban los ojos y le daban un aspecto enfermo que se sumaba a la expresión de tristeza que cargaba últimamente.

No había descansado nada y ni siquiera tenía ánimos para comer.

¿Debería volverlo a llamar? Apenas serían las doce para él, conociéndolo seguramente estaba despierto con un vaso de whisky rebosando de hielo en la mano, pero prefería no pensar en lo que pudiera o no estar haciendo a tales horas.

Tomó su móvil y volvió a marcar el número. Permaneció en la línea escuchando los tonos hasta que saltó su voz, que le indicaba que dejara un mensaje.

Escucharle de nuevo, aunque fuera en una grabación le producía un sentimiento de nostalgia que le hizo sonreír.

-Hola Tony... Llámame cuando puedas ¿Sí?-estaba a punto de pulsar 'finalizar llamada' cuando añadió-Te quiero.

Guardó el móvil en su bolso y no volvió a tocarlo hasta llegar a la oficina, donde la recibieron con un montón de papeles por firmar.

Sentía como el flujo sanguíneo se agolpaba en su cabeza, le hacía falta dormir.

Los ojos se le cerraban pero tenía que llevar esos papeles a la junta, y apenas faltaban diez minutos, ya debería estar ahí. Subió a toda prisa para poder llegar a tiempo, pero cuando llegó todos ya ocupaban sus lugares, solamente su silla estaba vacía.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de si, sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Se le emborronó la vista y cayó con un ruido sordo sobre el piso.

* * *

**Aquí se acaba la parte del fic que está basada en la canción, ya que es una canción triste y no es el rumbo que quiero para mi historia [Soy una cursi, y más con estos dos!] No había escrito porque estaba ocupada con los trámites de la escuela, les presumo que me aceptaron en la universidad que elegí!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando despertó rodeada por las paredes blancas y el inconfundible aroma de los desinfectantes, Pepper sentía todos sus músculos tensos y a la vez sabía que sería incapaz de moverlos. Trató de adivinar la hora, pero bien podrían ser las tres de la mañana o las nueve de la noche. Quería bajar de la camilla pero no estaba segura de que sus piernas le respondieran.

-Buenas noches señorita Potts-la saludó una enfermera muy joven que, contradictoriamente, parecía tener años de experiencia-¿Còmo se siente?

-Agotada-respondió la aludida-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Apenas unas horas-le explicó mientras se acercaba para checar que todo estuviera en orden-Pero todo estará bien-le aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-recordaba haber entrado a la sala de juntas, pero a partir de ahí todo se quedaba en blanco.

-¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin comer no es así?-replicó la enfermera con tono de reproche-Se ha estado tratando muy mal.

Escuchaba lo que la mujer decía buscando su móvil con la mirada, ésta se dió cuenta y alzó el pequeño aparato donde su paciente pudiera verlo, ella le tendió la mano, como esperando que se lo diera.

-Está aquí para reponerse y descansar del estrés que su empleo le produce, cuando se sienta mejor podrá tenerlo todo el tiempo que quiera-sintió su mirada fulminante pero no se lo devolvió-Volveré en unas horas-dicho ésto cerró la puerta tras de si.

* * *

En cuánto despertó, Tony checó su celular. Vió en la pantalla que tenía un mensaje y escuchó la voz de Pepper pidiendole que le llamara y diciendole que lo quería. No pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo y sin importarle la diferencia de horarios marcó su número a toda prisa. Pocas veces había iniciado un día tan animado; estaba solo a unos tonos de poder hablar con ella y decirle cuánto la echaba de menos, por muy estúpido que sonara si se lo dijera a alguien más en voz alta.

Pero no le respondió, y en su lugar saltó la grabación, instandole a que dejara un mensaje. Sin decir nada colgó y volvió a llamar, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

¿Para qué le pedía que le llamara si no iba a responderle? La posibilidad de que hubiera olvidado su teléfono en algún lugar era casi nula, y dormía con ese aparato pegado a la cara. Si algo le hubiera pasado seguro que alguien se lo diría. Tal vez no quería responderle.

La emoción con la que había despertado se había hecho añicos.

* * *

En el bolsillo de su uniforme, el teléfono de su paciente no paraba de sonar. Había intentado apagarlo (sin éxito) porque pedía el código de seguridad. Esa mujer era una adicta al trabajo, y no iba a permitir que interrumpieran su recuperación.

Según sus cuentas había pasado poco más de día y medio sin comer y todo por tener un trabajo que le exigía más de lo que cualquier persona podía dar. Y ése mismo pensamiento se lo hizo saber cuando volvió a su habitación para cerciorarse de que había comido y que sus medicamentos estaban surtiendo efecto.

Cuando terminó de explicarle como el estrés y no hacerse de un espacio al día para si misma, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue: "¿Puedo ver mi móvil?"

* * *

**Por fin recuperé mi conexión a internet! Soy pobre :v Perdonenmeeeeeeeeeee! Soy una persona horrible, pero lo compensaré lo juro! (Siempre he pensado que Pepper es una workaholic, pero más por el bien de Tony que por cualquier otra cosa.)  
**


End file.
